Mi hogar es el hospital
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: Estaba desbastado… ¡Le iban a quitar a su niño! Siempre había pensado nunca estarían allí, pero, nunca pensó que lo llevaran a Okinawa. Two-shot.


**¡Hi~! Vengo con otro Fic :3 Aunque este ya lo he subido en Mundo Yaoi... Así que si lo ven por ****allí, es mio :'3  
¿Soy yo o como que tengo muchos Fic que comienzan M? (?) :B ¡Otro mas para la colección!**

* * *

-Yuu~i~chi-san~- Llamo juguetonamente, mientras entraba a la habitación del nombrado; el cual estaba leyendo una revista de futbol

-Oh, Taiyou-kun- Saludo levantando la mirada de la revista para mirar al de cabellos naranjas -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien~ ¿Y usted?- Se sentó sin consideración alado del de lunar -¿Cómo le ha ido con sus piernas?-

-Bien… Aunque no tengo progresos- Miro como el chico Sol lo miraba con pena, a lo que sonrió, poniendo una mano en sus cabellos acariciándolos suavemente, tratando de calmarlo -No tienes que preocuparte, las esperanzas siguen en pie- Tras dicho eso, el menor sonrió -¿Y contigo?, ¿Cómo va tu enfermedad?-

Taiyou bajo la cabeza, en son de tristeza; lo cual preocupo al mayor ¿Había dicho algo malo?, ¿Le habían dicho a Taiyou que había empeorado?...

-Taiyou… ¿Qué paso?...- El menor evito la mirada -No me digas que-

-Estoy curado…- Mustillo de repente -En realidad, en la semana que viene seré dado de alta, estos días son para ver si no vuelve o si no tendré complicaciones…- Tsurugi iba a decir algo, pero espero hasta que su niño prosiguiera, algo hacia que en lugar de estar feliz, estuviera triste -Pero… Yo… No… ¡No quiero irme de aquí!-

Eso sorprendió al mayor, Taiyou siempre decía que quería salir del hospital, desde pequeño estaba allí, se había aburrido y estaba frustrado de que los doctores le digieran los mismo. El menor era bastante inquiero y lleno de energía, como un lindo perro. A veces decía que se sentía perro enjaulado, que esperaba salir pronto, no importaba cuando esperaría… Oh bueno, eso decía…

-¿Se puede saber porque?-

-Mi hogar es aquí….- Su cabello tapaba su rostro -Me di cuenta de que no puedo salir sin la rutina diaria… Desde que era un niño he estado aquí. No quiero irme y dejar a mis amigos… A los niños… A los doctores, enfermeras… A Fuyuka-san… ¡A ti!- Murmuro levantando la vista, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, por las lagrimas traicioneras las cuales decían que pronto saldrían -¡No quiero irme, quiero estar aquí contigo y con los demás!-

Yuuichi entendió la situación; Lo que en realidad detiene a su niño, es el… Cuando lo conoció –Taiyou había entrado a una habitación para esconderse de Fuyuka– el solo hablaba sobre salir del hospital. Al poco tiempo ya eran amigos cercanos, ahora no hablaban de salir; si no del futbol. Rápidamente el menor se empezó a enamorar de las sonrisas y tranquilidad del mayor de los Tsurugi, por otra parte, el mayor se enamoro de la ingenuidad y ternura del oji-azul.

Y al final, los 2 son terminaron declarándose. Terminando su relación en un noviazgo. Sabía que tarde o temprano que alguno de los 2 lo darían de alta, no estarían allí toda su vida… Solo que no había pensado que sería tan pronto. Quizás no debió declararse, ahora estaba reteniendo a su Taiyou… No, nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

-Siempre puedes venir de visita, no es el fin.- Comento con una sonrisa

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!- Grito mientras unas traviesas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos -¡Me iré a Okinawa y no volveré!- Eso desconcertó al de lunar

-… ¿Qué?...- Pronuncio estupefacto, miro como Taiyou se ponía más triste, así que opto por abrazarlo y darle unos cuantos besos en su frente y mejilla, hasta que por fin se tranquilizara; lo cual logro rápidamente -¿Ya estas mejor?- El menor asintió –Bien, ahora explícame que quisiste decir con eso…-

-Yo… Como ya sabes, naci en Okinawa… Cuando me enferme vine aquí porque los doctores de Okinawa les dijeron que aquí había mejores doctores y que me podrían curar de mi enfermedad… Por lo cual yo no estaba muy de acuerdo porque no quería alejarme a de mis amigos… Termine aquí, mis padres me prometieron que cuando me dieran de alta regresaría a Okinawa… Sin embargo… Al ver que me siento mejor, mi padre renuncio a su trabajo aquí y consiguió un trabajo allá, mientras que mi madre ya está haciendo las maletas… Ya es tarde para decirles que no quiero ir…- Finalizo recostando su cabeza en el pecho del otro

Yuuichi… Estaba desbastado… ¡Le iban a quitar a su niño! Siempre había pensado que a uno de los 2 lo darían de alta –Como ya había dicho arriba–; no toda su vida iban a estar allí, pero, nunca espero que se fuera de nuevo a Okinawa…

-¿Volverás?- El menor negó con la cabeza -¿Y qué le vas a decir a Tenma-kun?- el peli-naranja volvió a llorar

-N-no lo sé… No quiero dejarte ni a ti ni a Tenma, es mi mejor amigo…-

-Lo sé, pero lo mejor será esperar ¿De acuerdo?- Le limpio las lagrimas -Prométeme que nunca te olvidaras de mi-

-¿P-pero…?-

-Cuando me recupere, te iré a visitarte junto con mi hermano y Tenma-kun. No te preocupes-

-P-pero yo no estaré a-allí para ver tus primeros pasos-

-Todo estará bien… Solo espérame, ¿De acuerdo?-

-D-de acuerdo- Se lanzo a abrazarlo

* * *

**No me maten uwu Espero que les guste ¿Reviews? c:**


End file.
